Crash and Burn
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Escrito como regalo navideño


- ¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo esto? – Steve conducía con el mismo desenfado de siempre, a gran velocidad y manteniendo la vista en el camino dentro del estándar mínimo de seguridad. Iban camino al departamento de Danny, tras haber cerrado otro caso satisfactoriamente, lo que equivalía al uso de cientos de municiones, algunos miles de dólares en daños a la propiedad, un par de criminales en el hospital, Chin y Kono con raspones y golpes, Steve con gran moretón en medio del pecho y un Danny absolutamente furioso.

- Mientras no entiendas el concepto de protocolo o la simple idea de esperar a tener respaldo antes de entrar en una propiedad atestada de hombres armados sin respeto por la vida humana, vamos a tener esta discusión tantas veces como sea necesario para que la información entre en esa cabezota tuya de neardenthal o hasta que me mates de un infarto por pura frustración. – Danny no había dejado de regañarlo desde el momento en que tuvo que sacarlo arrastrando de la bodega a punto de estallar a donde había entrado para rescatar el maletín que contenía la lista de compradores de la enorme carga de narcóticos que acababan de recuperar, junto con media docena de sujetos a los que Kono y Chin habían sometido a fuerza de golpes y Danny tenía aterrorizados a fuerza de hablarles incesantemente sobre la basura que eran y todas las molestias que les habían provocado.

- Necesitábamos esa lista para poder incriminarlos, Danny, la bodega estaba a punto de estallar e íbamos a perder la única evidencia que teníamos en su contra…

- La parte importante aquí y que, aparentemente sigues ignorando, es que ¡_la jodida bodega iba a estallar_! – La voz de Danny se había elevado una octava con cada palabra que decía y Steve estaba empezando a encontrar más molesto que divertido el sermón que llevaba ya casi una hora escuchando. – Y no es solamente que entraste ahí arriesgando tu maldito trasero, oh no, sino que tuve que arriesgar el mío entrando tras de ti, porque tu inteligencia y todo tu entrenamiento no son suficientes para ayudarte a discernir entre un riesgo calculado y un riesgo absolutamente innecesario… - Danny gesticulaba mientras hablaba, sus manos reforzando en movimientos amplios y precisos, los puntos más importantes de su recapitulación de los acontecimientos.

Steve había tomado el camino a su propia casa media hora atrás, aprovechando que Danny estaba completamente concentrado en patear su trasero figurativamente y no prestaba atención al camino. Estacionó el Camaro en la palapa fuera del garage en la parte trasera de su casa y apagó el motor, dándole tiempo a Danny de terminar de hablar y darse cuenta de donde estaban, lo que se llevó todavía unos cuantos minutos.

- ¿Y por qué carajos estamos en tu casa? – Steve salió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada sin responder, seguro de que Danny le seguiría, simplemente para seguir gritándole o para pelear con él para quitarle las llaves del auto. Estaba sacando un par de cervezas del refrigerador cuando le escuchó cerrar la puerta de golpe.

- Dame las llaves, McGarrett, o te juro por Dios que voy a sacar mi navaja y voy a cortar cada uno de los bolsillos de tus jodidos pantalones. - Steve le puso la botella de cerveza en las manos y salió al patio, mostrándole las llaves del auto, retándolo a que lo siguiera e intentara quitárselas.

- Si crees que una cerveza y la vista fantástica que tienes aquí va a hacerme olvidar lo mal que la he pasado hoy, no tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo… - le dio un largo trago a la cerveza y se dejó caer en la silla de playa junto a la de Steve. – Se requiere mucho más que eso para hacerme cambiar de humor, puedes llamar a Rachel para pedirle algún consejo sobre como tratar conmigo cuando me pongo así.

Guardaron silencio por unos cuantos minutos, disfrutando de la cerveza, la vista y el atardecer.

- ¿Servirá de algo si digo que lo siento? – Steve alcanzó a ver la media sonrisa en los labios de Danny, aparentemente lo peor de la tormenta había pasado ya.

- Pero, ¿realmente te arrepientes?, quiero decir, ¿puedo confiar en que no volverás a hacerlo a la siguiente oportunidad, que puede ser, no se, en las próximas 24 horas? – Y ahí quedaba la esperanza de Steve de que Danny había finalmente recuperado la calma.

– Y estoy hablando muy en serio McGarrett, sé que has pasado toda tu vida adulta como militar y que te entrenaron para poner la misión por encima de todo, que siempre trabajaste solo y que aprendiste a no depender de nadie. - _Danny…_ - Cállate y escucha, ¿ok? – Danny se había puesto de pie y caminaba incesantemente frente a Steve, que le observaba ir y venir, con el gesto serio y visiblemente incómodo con el rumbo de la conversación.

- Eres parte de un equipo, Steve, un equipo que, por cierto, tu mismo elegiste. – Steve intentó hablar pero un simple gesto de Danny le hizo desistir. – Ese equipo sabe lo que hace y tiene mucho más sentido común que tu. Lo que tú haces, eso de lanzarte de cabeza sin mirar atrás, de tomar decisiones sin consultar a tu equipo, es una completa falta de respeto para Kono y Chin, y probablemente la razón por la que voy a terminar este año con una úlcera, si no acabo en prisión tras haberte matado con mis propias manos.

Danny se alejó unos pasos de él, dándole espacio para que sus palabras surtieran efecto. Steve se pasó las manos por los cabellos, renuente a aceptar que Danny tenía razón. Él era quien siempre les recordaba que eran familia, que Five-O era _Ohana_. Todos esos años en la milicia le habían enseñado a no esperar a que alguien le cuidara la espalda y a depender de sus propios medios. Ahora era parte de un equipo que confiaba en él y del que era responsable y a quienes les hacía poco favor actuando tan desconsideradamente como lo estaba haciendo.

- Lo siento Danny, en verdad lo siento… - dijo con absoluta sinceridad. Danny aun seguía dándole la espalda, pero pudo ver, en la forma en que sus hombros se relajaban, que su disculpa había sido escuchada, aunque aun estaba pendiente si sería completamente aceptada.

- Dame las llaves y terminemos de una vez con este jodido día de mierda… - Danny se dio la vuelta, extendiendo una mano, tronando los dedos para acentuar su urgencia. Steve no quería que se separaran con el peso de esa conversación entre ellos, sabiendo, como lo hacía, que su compañero se iría a casa con la frustración encima, aun enojado por todo lo que había sucedido.

Así que tomó otro riesgo estúpido, solo porqué no se podía cambiar toda una vida en un momento. Le mostró las llaves y las metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Ven por ellas, entonces. – Observó la expresión de absoluta incredulidad en los ojos de Danny y sintió la anticipación acelerar su pulso. Esto iba a ser muy, muy bueno.

- Oh, ¿realmente crees que eso va a detenerme? – Se le acercó despacio, midiendo cada paso y Steve no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se pusiera en alerta ante el gesto decidido de su compañero. – Tal vez tu tengas entrenamiento ninja y ve a saber que diablos más, pero yo crecí en Jersey, _brah_, y se algunos trucos también…

- Bien, chico rudo, muestráme como…- estaba poniéndose de pie mientras hablaba cuando Danny se le echó encima, rodando con él por la arena, usando codos y rodillas para mantenerlo dominado. Fue la sorpresa del ataque lo que le ayudó a mantenerlo con la espalda contra el suelo, usando su peso sobre sus caderas para evitar que se moviera, mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¡Ja! - Danny le mostró las llaves, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, satisfecho consigo mismo por haberlo vencido, relajado por primera vez en horas. Steve sintió algo dentro del pecho, una sensación poderosa y desconocida que le hizo levantarse a medias, tomar el rostro de Danny entre sus manos y besarlo, sin pensar en nada más que en la sonrisa bajo sus labios.

Sabía que debía detenerse, sabía que no existía justificación alguna para lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía hacer más que besar esa boca que nunca guardaba silencio y que finalmente estaba respondiendo al contacto de la suya, buscando imponerse, como siempre, queriendo tener la última palabra, reclamando sus labios en una caricia llena de urgencia y de rabia.

Danny fue quien se apartó primero, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, como si esperara una trampa detrás de ese gesto inesperado. Se puso de pie, despacio, sin decir una palabra, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Tan pronto Steve estuvo en posición vertical, Danny soltó su brazo y se encaminó al interior de la casa. Steve no supo que hacer por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Danny probablemente estaba camino a la puerta.

- Danny, espera. – Corrió hasta alcanzarlo y atrapó uno de sus brazos, forzándolo a detenerse. Danny intentó liberarse, pero Steve no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir. - No puedes irte así, no después de…

- No puedo hacer esto, Steve, no puedo, no en este momento… - Steve soltó su brazo, un tanto confundido por el tono de su voz y por la expresión de absoluta desolación en su rostro.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Se le acercó, imponiéndose por su altura, forzándolo a mirarle a la cara, cerrándole el paso a la salida. – No sé que es esto, ¿ok?, estoy tan confundido como tu. Pero esto es algo real y no creo que ninguno de los dos pueda seguir negándolo, considerando lo que acaba de para allá afuera.

Danny alzó los brazos y colocó ambas manos tras su cabeza, apartándose unos pasos, Steve sabía que estaba presionando, pero por el bien de su amistad y su relación laboral, necesitaba aclarar la situación, tan pronto como fuera posible.

- No puedo manejar esto ahora, Steve, así que, olvídalo y sigamos como hasta ahora, ¿ok? – Danny le sonrió y le golpeó el hombro con el puño cerrado, quitándole importancia a todo el asunto. Pero Steve no esta dispuesto a dejar las cosas así. Conociendo a Danny como lo conocía, estaba seguro de que las cosas no volverían a ser igual y que su compañero se encerraría de nuevo en si mismo, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos y de sus palabras, haciendo todo cuanto estuviera en su poder para evitar que lo había pasado esa tarde, volviera a suceder de nuevo.

- No, lo siento, Danny, pero no estoy dispuesto a seguir ignorando esto, menos ahora que sé que tú no eres indiferente a lo que esta sucediendo entre nosotros… - Ahora apenas si había un pequeño espacio entre ellos y Danny le escuchaba con los labios apretados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, marcando claramente una línea entre ellos. Steve acercó tentativamente una de sus manos al rostro de Danny, quien observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento suyo, todo su cuerpo en tensión, como un animal acorralado que esperara una señal para lanzarse al ataque.

Tan pronto los dedos de Steve tocaron su piel, Danny estalló. Empujó a Steve con toda su fuerza, haciéndole trastabillar. Por suerte, el sofá estaba detrás de él y detuvo su caída. Intentaba ponerse de nuevo de pie cuando se encontró con el cuerpo de Danny sobre el suyo, empujándolo contra los mullidos cojines, su boca sobre la suya y sus manos buscando la piel bajo su ropa, contradiciendo con hechos lo que sus palabras habían asegurado unos minutos atrás.

Los besos de Danny eran como él mismo, apasionados, explosivos y devastadores. Steve trataba de no quedarse atrás, de no dejarse llevar por la rabia con que Danny empujaba su lengua contra la suya o la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a su cuerpo, con fuerza suficiente como para dejar marcas. Steve trataba de contenerle, de desacelerar un poco las cosas, de alargar el momento un poco más.

Pero Danny no iba a dejarle controlar la situación, toda su testarudez enfocada en llevar a Steve al límite de su cordura. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Danny le había desabrochado el pantalón, acariciándole sobre los boxers, mientras su boca descendía por su pecho y su otra mano jalaba una de sus piernas para hacerse espacio, para después trabajar en su propio pantalón, su erección exigiendo un poco de atención.

Steve intentó de nuevo calmar las cosas, luchando por recuperar el control de su cuerpo, que ahora estaba completamente a la merced de las caricias de Danny, quien no tenía intención alguna de detenerse. Como pudo, atrapó el rostro de Danny ente sus manos y le hizo levantar la cara y mirarle. Una tormenta de emociones nublaba los ojos azules de Danny y Steve no supo que hacer con ello. Le besó, tomándose su tiempo, recorriendo con su lengua la comisura de sus labios, acariciando su barbilla, buscando su pulso en su cuello.

Pero Danny no entendía razones y tras unos cuantos minutos en que permitió que Steve disfrutara del sabor y la textura de su piel bajo sus labios, volvió al ataque. Una de sus manos le bajó los boxers y sin muchos miramientos comenzó a acariciarlo, mientras su propia erección empujaba contra sus caderas, buscando algo de fricción.

Danny le besó con rabia, mordiéndole los labios, su mano libre sobre su cuello, inmovilizándolo, mientras su otra mano subía y bajaba por su erección, sin ritmo, lenta y tortuosamente, empujando contra su vientre, gruñendo contra sus labios, demasiado furioso como para hablar.

Steve se estremecía de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo reaccionando al ataque frontal de Danny, que no cedía un ápice de control, enloqueciéndole con cada roce de sus labios, con cada giro de su mano, con cada empuje de sus caderas contra su vientre. Steve se aferraba a los hombros de Danny, como si tuviera miedo de caer si se soltaba. Su boca se movía contra la de Danny, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre mezclado con su saliva, señal de la violencia con la que Danny le había estado besando por lo que se sentía horas y probablemente no eran más que unos minutos.

Sintió a Danny tensarse bajo sus manos, la mano en su erección acelerando su ritmo y su boca apartándose un instante de sus labios. Abrió los ojos, que ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado y observó la expresión en el rostro de Danny. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiéndose los labios, ahogando el profundo gemido que buscaba escapar de su garganta. Steve empujó su cuerpo contra el de Danny, besando su cuello, dejando que sus dientes rozaran la piel, ahí donde su pulso latía con más fuerza, murmurando su nombre. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Danny y Steve le sintió correrse contra su vientre.

Unos segundos después era él quien dejaba escapar un profundo gemido, corriéndose a su vez, todo su cuerpo estremecido por la fuerza de su orgasmo, por la respiración de Danny sobre su cuello, por el olor a sudor y a sexo. Por la emoción de finalmente poder tener esto, de tener a Danny, temblando entre sus brazos.

Pero la sensación solo duró un instante. Danny se levantó despacio, acomodándose la ropa, respirando profundamente un par de veces, tratando de recuperar algo de compostura.

Steve trató de detenerlo, pero aun no podía recuperar el control de sus extremidades, sorprendido de que Danny pudiera mantenerse en pie. Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para levantarse del sofá cuando vio a Danny tomar las llaves del Camaro, que habían terminado en el suelo en medio de todo el episodio, aparentemente decidido a seguir con su plan de volver a casa.

- Danny… - Le observo terminar de meterse la camisa dentro del pantalón y acomodarse los cabellos revueltos.

- Necesito espacio para pensar, tan lejos de ti como sea posible… - Se le acercó y le besó profunda y largamente, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Steve respondió a la caricia, satisfecho, seguro ahora de que Danny consideraría las cosas tras analizarlas a solas, a su propio ritmo y en un lugar en donde se sentía seguro.

- Estamos bien, ¿verdad? - le dijo sobre los labios, entre beso y beso, aprovechando la cercanía y el que Danny le dejara hacer sin detenerle. – Dime que mañana vamos a estar bien y que esta no será la última vez que vamos a hacer esto. – Danny recargó su frente contra la suya, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo a su pesar.

- Como si fueras a dejarme en paz después de esto… - lo besó de nuevo, sonriendo, apartándose de prisa cuando Steve puso sus manos en sus hombros e intentó atraerlo de nuevo al sofá, junto con él. – No, McGarrett, en serio, debo irme ahora. Mañana te veo en la oficina y, bueno veremos que sucede, ¿te parece?

Se apartó finalmente y caminó despacio hacia la puerta, mientras Steve se dejaba caer en el sofá, con una sonrisa de total satisfacción en los labios. Escuchó el auto alejarse y dejó que el sueño le venciera.

Mañana sería un gran día.


End file.
